


Banana Pancakes

by glowydean



Series: A Love Type Thing [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Action Figures, Breakfast, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowydean/pseuds/glowydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki is jealous that Migardians haven't made an action figure of him yet.  And then he has sex with Steve. In the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...Happy Valentine's Day I guess....

"How come there aren't any action figurines of me?" Loki asks with a small frown.

"What?" Steve asks, through a mouthful of Cheerios. A droplet of milk collects on his chin and he wipes it away quickly before it drips onto his clothes.

Loki purses his lips and tilts his head slightly. He looks at Steve over the top of his newspaper, green eyes glinting dangerously in the morning sunlight streaming through the large windows. "Did I stutter, Rogers?" he asks icily.

It takes every ounce of willpower in Steve's body to not roll his eyes like a little child at the ancient creature sitting across from him. He looks down at his bowl of cereal and suddenly wished he had bananas. "I thought you were going to get bananas when you went to the grocery," he says.

Loki closes the newspaper and places it down on the table. "I forgot," he says simply.

"Well then, I guess they just forgot to make an action figure of you," he says. He gets up and walks over to the garbage can where he tosses the rest of the cereal into the black plastic bag.

Loki watches him, amusement dancing in his eyes at Steve's little outburst of anger.

"Are you mad at me because I forgot to get the bananas?" Loki asks.

"I'm mad because…you keep talking to me like I'm a child," he says.

"Well in comparison to how old I am-"

"I don't care how old you are. That doesn't give you the right to just talk to me like I'm a five-year old," Steve says angrily.

Loki picks up the newspaper and opens it to the article he had been reading. "New Action Figurines of Earth's Mightiest Heroes to be released this summer," he reads out loud. "How quickly they forget that without my intervention just recently, this entire ball of mud would be nothing but a mere memory," he says.

"You can't expect them to accept you so easily. You have to remember that you came to this place initially with not so good intentions," Steve says with a small smile.

"You accepted me quite quickly, if I recall correctly," Loki says with a mischievous grin.

"Is everything a joke for you?" Steve asks. He puts his bowl in the sink and begins to wash it.

"Oh Captain, are we not in a good mood today?" Loki asks. He closes his newspaper and watches as Steve washes the bowl with a little too much enthusiasm.

Steve slams the bowl down on the dish rack and dries his hands. This is what he hates. He hates how Loki can somehow slither beneath his skin with little to no effort. Steve, who is usually able to keep his cool in almost any situation, can't understand how Loki can do this to him, how he can make him so mad and deftly unlace him with a few simple strokes. He turns around and looks at Loki and sighs. What he has to remind himself every single time this happens, is that Loki has had years and years of experience at being an asshole. "This comes second nature to you, doesn't it?" Steve asks.

Loki's eyes twinkle. "What does?" he asks.

"Being such…a knob," Steve says.

Loki lets out a burst of laughter. "A knob? I've never heard that one before," he says.

"Well, it's what you are," Steve says.

"So you don't think I'm one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes?" Loki asks with a pout. He lifts the newspaper and opens it to the middle where there is a spread covering the action figures. "Do you think these dolls are anatomically correct?" he asks.

"I don't know," Steve says.

"I mean, were these commissioned by SHIELD? Did they come in to measure how thick your bicep was? Did they ask you how you manage to keep your large cock in your very tight suit?" Loki asks mischievously.

"No! Of course not!" Steve says exasperatedly.

Loki chuckles and gets up from his seat. He walks up to Steve and presses himself against Steve's body, pushes him back against the counter. He leans into Steve and presses his lips up to his ear. "I love when you get like this, when you're angry and flustered, when you look as though you want to rip me to shreds," he whispers.

Steve closes his eyes and groans as Loki places his lips on his neck. He gasps as Loki grazes his teeth against his sensitive skin and he feels himself already losing all of the anger he had been feeling before. He suddenly remembers something that Tony had mentioned to him in passing a few weeks earlier.

"He always dominates you in bed, I'm sure," Tony had said.

Steve had appropriately spit out the juice he had been drinking. "What?"

"Loki, you said you want to know why he constantly eggs you on. He always dominates in bed, right? He initiates, takes control, penetrates," Tony said with a knowing grin.

Steve had blushed furiously. "Maybe," he said guardedly.

"Well then, he wants you to get mad. What he really wants is for you to get mad and fuck the shit out of him," Tony said.

Steve spit out more juice, and looked up at Tony apologetically. "Sorry about that," he said.

Tony shrugged. "That's what he wants," he said.

"How do you know?" Steve had asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Tony had asked with a knowing smile.

"You're right, I don't want to know," he had said.

Steve suddenly realized that maybe Tony was right. He thought back to the way Loki had been teasing him, for no reason, how he had bought everything on the grocery list except for the bananas, the one thing Steve had been adamant about. He found himself getting angry again and he pulled away from Loki. "No," he said softly.

Loki's eyebrows knit themselves together. "What do you mean, no?" Loki asks.

Steve shakes his head and he reaches forward. He pulls Loki close to him and he whispers into his ear. "Today, I'm going to fuck you," he says.

Loki pulls back and tries to keep his excitement hidden. "You can't talk to me like that," Loki says. "I'm a God," he says.

Steve smiles. "A God who's going to suck my cock," he says.

"Where is this coming from?" Loki asks with a mischievous grin.

"No questions, Laufeyson, get down on your knees," Steve says.

Loki, whose feathers finally seem a little ruffled, gets down on his knees.

Steve pulls down his pajama bottoms and they fall around his feet. His cock is already hard and he strokes it lightly. "This is what you want, isn't it?" Steve asks.

Loki licks his lips and his eyelids flutter. "What is it that I want?" he asks in a throaty voice.

Steve leans over and grabs Loki's hair. Not too hard, but hard enough to make him feel a little discomfort. He pulls Loki's head back and kisses him on the lips. "You want me to tell you what to do. You want me to fuck you, and dominate you, and be angry," he says.

"Yes," Loki chokes out.

Steve smiles. He finally has Loki where he wants him. "Tell me what you want," he says.

Loki looks up at him, his green eyes shimmering. "I want you. I want you to tell me what to do," he says.

Steve places his cock in front of Loki's face. "Open your mouth," he whispers.

Loki opens his mouth and quickly latches on to Steve's cock.

Steve moans and holds onto the counter behind him as Loki's head bobs up and down on his pole. He reaches down and threads his fingers through Loki's hair and he looks down at him. "Look up at me while you do it, I want to see your eyes," Steve says.

Loki obliges and looks up at Steve. Steve revels in the sensation of Loki's warm mouth and his tongue dancing on his cock. He closes his eyes and his head tilts backwards as Loki continues to suck him off. He feels himself coming closer to the edge and he looks down at Loki. "Stop," he says.

Loki slowly, deliberately, runs his tongue along the length of Steve's cock. He gently kisses the tip of it and grins up at him.

Steve roughly grabs Loki's hair again and kisses him. "Take off your clothes," Steve orders.

Loki quickly begins to remove his clothes and Steve holds up a hand. "Slow. Take your time," he says.

Loki takes his time and strips down until he is gloriously naked. His cock is hard, almost painfully swollen. He begins to reach down to stroke himself and Steve shakes his head.

"You're not allowed to until I say so. Is that clear?" Steve says, getting into the groove of being in charge.

Loki nods and allows his hand to drop to his side.

"What do you say?" Steve asks.

Loki blushes. "Yes sir," he says quietly.

"Yes  _Captain_ ," Steve corrects.

Loki bites his lip. "Yes Captain," he says.

"Get over here," Steve says in a low, husky voice.

Loki walks over to him and Steve runs his tongue along Loki's collarbone. He stops for a moment to graze his teeth lightly across Loki's shoulder. He can feel Loki's body shiver as he feels Steve's teeth make contact with his skin.

Steve places his hands around Loki's waist and kisses him tenderly on the lips, the way he normally kisses him. He feels Loki press himself against him, melting into him and moaning softly as Steve's hands trace circles at the base of his spine. Steve places his hands on Loki's waist again and using a little more roughness, turns him around. He allows his erection to press against Loki's ass and he reaches forward to grab Loki's cock in his hand.

"Look at you, you're like an animal in heat," Steve growls.

Loki pants. He is unable to speak.

"Tell me what you want," Steve presses.

"I want you to fuck me," Loki confesses.

Steve grins and chews on his lip. He wonders if he has done enough. He knows that if he stops now, Loki will probably never speak to him again. He rubs his cock up and down Loki's ass and pauses. He can feel Loki's body shiver in anticipation.

"What do you want?" he whispers into Loki's ear.

Loki groans. "Fuck me, Captain," he begs.

"You're going to have to ask nicer than that," Steve teases. He pushes the head of his cock further into Loki's ass and Loki moans.

"Please, Steve, fuck me!" he begs.

Steve guides Loki's to turn around so he can brace himself against the counter.

Loki places his hands on the surface and gasps out loud as Steve enters him, roughly. He leans forward and moans as Steve fucks him from behind.

Loki pushes himself back onto Steve's cock and soon they are both matching each other's rhythm. They are both slick with sweat and something leaks down Loki's leg but he doesn't care.

"Fuck," Loki groans as Steve thrusts into him.

Steve leans forward and nibbles on Loki's ear. He reaches down and grabs onto Loki's cock and strokes it. He looks down at Loki's back and sees that splotches of it have turned blue. He leans forward and kisses one of the blue spots and Loki shudders. Steve continues to stroke Loki's cock and moments later he feels Loki's release on his hand. His palm is warm and sticky but he continues to milk every last drop of cum from Loki's cock.

Loki pants and presses against the counter as Steve continues to fuck him.

After a few beats, Steve curses and lets himself go, shooting all of his cum inside of Loki. "Fuck," he moans. He buries his face in the curve of Loki's shoulder and closes his eyes.

Loki turns around and kisses Steve softly on the lips.

"Was that weird?" Steve asks, blushing.

Loki shakes his head. "Only you would blush after what you just did. Speaking of which, where in the 9 realms did you learn to speak like that?" Loki asks with a grin.

Steve shrugs. "I did some research," he says.

Loki laughs.

"I was also doing some research today," Steve says.

Loki lifts an eyebrow. "Oh really? About what?"

"Well, you know, the next batch of action figures they make, most likely they'll make one of you too so I just wanted to get some measurements, make sure I could give them good information so the toy would be anatomically correct," he says innocently.

"Sometimes, I really don't know what to do with you," Loki mutters.

"When you go back to the supermarket you had better get my bananas, otherwise I won't be so easy on you next time," Steve says menacingly.

"I need to forget the bananas more often," he says with a sly grin.

Loki hoists himself up onto the counter and he pulls Steve in closer to him. He looks down into Steve's eyes and kisses him on the lips. "I have got to say, I didn't think you had it in you," Loki says.

Steve rolls his eyes. "Well I  _am_ one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes," he says with a soft chuckle.

"Will you make me pancakes?" Loki asks.

Steve groans. "Banana pancakes?" he asks with a knowing smile.

Loki grins. "I'll go to the supermarket," he says.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Steve asks.

Loki leans over and bites Steve's ear. "Well, of course, we can do that in the shower  _first_  and  _then_  we can go to the supermarket," he says.

Steve laughs and he leans forward to kiss Loki once more. "I love you, you knob," he says softly.

"I love you too, Captain," Loki says with a shy grin.  

**Author's Note:**

> I was initially planning on making this funny, like, Loki being all emo and whiny about why they haven't made him into an action figure and then bam it just turned into sex. I'm not the best smut writer but whatever. I do what I want!!


End file.
